El Primer Amor de un Creyente en las Hadas
by Isishka
Summary: Arthur se desmoronó al oírlo: "¿Así que te gusta? Pues es un chico ¿O no te habías dado cuenta o eres marica?" escupió cruelmente el español. Entonces la persona que nadie esperaría reaccionó: "¿Y quien te crees tú figlio di puttana para venir a tratar así a la gente?" AU, ChibiUkxChibiFr.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí vine yo una inexperta en e arte de escribir con un nuevo fanfiction que espero poder terminar.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo cree la historia :D

**Advertencia:** Un poco OCC pero no lo pude evitar :(, un acento francés escrito un poco raro ... y los calcetines sucios de Escocia

Scott: Escocia, William: Gales, Liam y Lorcam: Norte y sur de Irlanda, Monique: Mónaco. Los nombres los saqué de otros fics que he leído.

* * *

**Nuevos Vecinos.**

Aquella mañana se respiraba un aire diferente en casa de los Kirkland, y no era la pestilencia de la habitación de los gemelos, ni los calcetines rancios bajo la cama de Scott, era algo en el corazón del mas pequeño de los hermanos, el pequeño Arthur. Era el sentimiento más puro que un ser humano puede sentir: Amor. ¿Pero cómo se llegó a esto? Pues comenzó aproximadamente 5 días, 3 horas, 27 minutos y 43 segundos antes, cuando todos los niños del barrio comentaban lo mismo: "Se mudará alguien nuevo a la casa roja del grifo. Al parecer un niño de nuestra edad".

Arthur Kirkland, muchacho rubio y de cejas más pobladas que Ciudad de Mexico, cursaba en ese entonces el cuarto grado en la escuela "Green Forest", e iba atrasado a la primera clase de la mañana, bueno, si es que podemos decir "atrasado" a un minuto de diferencia. Con las mejillas rosadas por la carrerita que dio las dos últimas cuadras, y a pesar de su "retraso" llegó antes que el profesor.

Alcanzó a llegar antes también que el chico italiano y se sentó junto al niño japonés, en la primera fila. Fue minutos más tarde cuando el profesor fue a buscar algo en la sala de profesores (a pesar de que Feliciano, el niño italiano anteriormente nombrado, estuviera seguro de que iba a robar helado a la cocina de la escuela) y todos comenzaran a cuchichear, que se enteró de lo que los niños comentaban.

_ ¡Hey Artie! ¿Sabes quien es el chico que se mudará hoy a la casa tras de la tuya?_ gritó un molesto chico albino desde el otro lado del salón.

_ ¿A la casa roja? Pues no tengo idea_ respondió Arthur indiferente.

_¡Yo… yo sé!_ gritó otro molesto chico y escandaloso innecesariamente ya que estaba a solo dos puestos de distancia del albino_ No sé si es un chico pero son franceses, de apellido "Bonfuá" o algo así, mi mamá los conoce.

No era como si a Arthur le interesara lo que conversaran los niños más tontos de la clase, pero se encontró sintiéndose intrigado, y decidió que como buen caballero inglés, iría después de clases a dar la bienvenida. Quizás el niño podría convertirse en su amigo, tal vez gustaba del té y del futbol al igual que él, o quizás tenía una colección de tapas de refresco o creyera en hadas.

En realidad Arthur no tenía muchos amigos, se la pasaba peleando con sus cuatro hermanos y con el único que tenía una relación amena era con Kiku Honda, el chico japonés que se sentaba junto a él, pero que al menor descuido se sentaba con Feliciano Vargas, un niño torpe que tenía un hermano mellizo, Lovino, quien a Arthur le caía relativamente bien porque era igual de cascarrabias que él y porque, a pesar de ser amigo de Antonio Fernández, el imbécil chico español de "Yo sé, porque no tengo cerebro y son franceses de apellido Bonfuá" era el único que lo ponía en su lugar y le daba unos cuantos golpes de vez en cuando. Y no era que Arthur odiara a Antonio, sólo era que éste y el albino se la pasaban molestándolo por sus cejas y por sus amigos imaginarios… que SI eran reales, sólo que los tontos como ellos no podían verlos.

En síntesis el pequeño Arthur era un "forever alone" lo que quiere decir era un alma solitaria.

Así sin más transcurrió el día, el pequeño de cejas pobladas tenía vivas esperanzas de que el nuevo vecino pudiera ser su amigo, pero si así lo deseaba tendría que adelantarse a Antonio y Gilbert, porque al ser Antonio el ser mas sociable sobre la tierra de seguro se harían amigos pronto… pero él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ese par de tontos llegaran antes y le quitaran la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo, pero esta vez Arthur tenía una ventaja, eran vecinos de patio.

Al llegar a casa por la tarde, luego de pelear con Liam y Lorcan por el televisor, el pequeño inglés preguntó a su madre si sabía algo sobre los nuevos vecinos y ésta le dijo que había visto un camión de mudanza, pero que no sabía nada más… si su madre fuera tan cotilla como la madre de Antonio se seguro Arthur hubiese obtenido más información. Pero seguramente la madre de ese tonto era tan tonta como él, así que estaba mucho mejor su mamá, que era regañona pero no era imbécil… porque seguramente para tener un hijo tan imbécil, hay que ser imbécil ¿o no?.

Se pasó aquella tarde entera en el patio mirando a través del cerco de madera a ver si había algo nuevo, pero lo cierto era que siempre le había aterrado mirar hacia las ventanas de esa casa que llevaba tanto tiempo vacía, y no es que fuera cobarde ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que no se fiaba tan rápido de las cosas, por lo que decidió relevar labores a sus hadas, que NO eran imaginarias y que ellas le informaran en cuanto hubiese noticias, pero aún así continuó en el patio, jugando con las hadas e ideando una forma de lograr poner al fin la mano de Scott en una olla con agua tibia para que se orinara en la cama.

El patio de la casa de Arthur era bastante grande, más que el de las demás casas del barrio y tenía dos ciruelos al fondo que pasaban sus ramas al patio contiguo, también en una esquina se alzaba una enorme laurentina, que según Arthur era una coqueta, porque se extendía hacia dos patios mas a través del cerco sólo para que vieran sus divinas flores blancas florecer. A veces cuando Arthur se sentía solo o apenado se subía a cualquiera de los dos ciruelos y podía ver todo el barrio, hasta que su madre lo encontraba y lo regañaba debido a lo peligroso que era y blablablá. Las madres son así, la paciencia enorme que deben tener los hijos para aguantar tantas soberanas formas de morir que se les ocurre, ¡más peligroso que subirse a un árbol es subirse a un autobús! Pero las madres no piensan en eso.

Dos días después sus hadas le informaron mientras cenaba fish and chips, quel a familia ya tenía todo lo de la mudanza en la nueva casa y que los niños llegarían para quedarse al día siguiente. Las hadas son muy buenas escondiéndose, y por tanto son excelentes informantes en temas así, probablemente la CIA haya contratado algunas, nunca se sabe. Arthur se enteró de que eran una familia de cuatro, el padre era un hombre alto y de cabello castaño con un muy bien peinado bigote; la madre, según dijeron las hadas era una mujer hermosísima de cabello rubio y ojos azules color cielo. Ambos habían estado preparado la casa esos últimos tres días para que los niños no enfermaran a causa del polvo, las hadas dijeron que los niños aún no venían pero que lo harían el sábado por la mañana.

Aquel sábado por la mañana su madre había ido de compras y no llegaría sino hasta las doce, así que los cinco hermanos planeaban quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, o al menos cuatro de ellos. Cada fin de semana su madre les asignaba tareas en el hogar "¡Yo no soy su esclava!" gritaba cuando alguno de los hermanos estaba vagueando. Normalmente los sábados Arthur ponía el despertador a las nueve, justo quince minutos antes de que su madre comenzara a gritarles y a abrir las cortinas para que entrara la brillante y dolorosa luz del sol, prefería el despertador a los gritos, y así además, se escabullía primero al baño. Pero aquella mañana fue diferente, pues quería estar listo a primera hora para poder chequear a los vecinos nuevos, así que puso el despertador casi una hora antes. Pero por su parte William, sólo un año mayor que Arthur y con quien compartía habitación, sabía de este hábito y un momento después de que el menor se durmiera apagó el molesto despertador, sin saber los planes de Arthur, ya que sería el único sábado hasta un buen tiempo en el que podrían dormir un poco más y el muchacho no deseaba interrupciones.

Así pasadas las doce despertó con los gritos de su progenitora, regañando a Scott por ser el mayor y según ella un irresponsable desconsiderado.

_ ¡Y la casa hecha un desastre! ¡Podrían por último haberse levantado!_ se escuchaba la voz de la señora Kirkland desde la cocina_ Pero claro, como una tiene que hacerles todo a los príncipes, de Arthur y Willy no digo nada, son pequeños aún, pero ustedes tres_ Agregaba subiendo la escalera.

Arthur encontraba que su madre tenía razón, Scott era un puerco, y los gemelos unos marranos, no podías entrar a la alcoba del mayor sin aguantar la respiración. Mientras que Liam y Lorcan esparcían su desorden más allá de su pieza, como si de viruela se tratara, por el pasillo y la sala hasta que la única mujer de la casa les daba un grito. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Arthur en ese momento, ni siquiera el hecho de que William le hubiese lanzado un calzoncillo sucio para que se levantara. El problema era su plan.

Repaso del plan Arthur se hace un amigo:

- Esperar hasta que llegue el coche y encontrarse "casualmente" en la acera cuando bajaran del auto.

- Aprovechar el "encuentro casual" para caerle bien a los padres y ofrecer mostrar el barrio a los niños.

- Hablarles mal de Antonio y Gilbert.

- Luego se vería que pasa (amigos por siempre).

- Confeti.

_ ¡FUCK!_ gritó levantándose de prisa.

_Mom, Arthur dijo una palabrota_ dijo Willy a su madre quien subía la escalera.

_¡Arthur cuantas veces tengo que decirte que… bla bla bla bla _ Arthur no siguió prestando atención y se vistió rápidamente, se tropezó con un jersey de Lorcan que estaba en el pasillo y bajó las escaleras lo mas deprisa que pudo dirigiéndose al patio.

_ ¡Lilly, Suzette, Zanna!_ llamó a sus hadas quienes llegaron de inmediato y lo único que hicieron fue señalarle el cerco de madera.

Arthur silencioso como un unicornio se acercó y miró a través de las tablas, en el patio contiguo se encontraban dos niñas rubias sentadas en el pasto jugando con barro. La más alta de ellas tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y vestía una camiseta y unos pantalones celestes cubiertos de tierra en las rodillas, la niña más pequeña tenía el pelo muchísimo más largo y algo más oscuro, traía lentes y un vestido rosa perfectamente limpio. "No hay niño" pensó Arthur mientras miraba a las dos francesitas jugar un poco decepcionado.

__Monique, tu étais la princesse et j'ai été le chef vous a donné d'essayer un gâteau au chocolat.*__Decía la niña más alta que parecía de la edad de Arthur mientras ponía algunas flores a lo que parecía un pastel de barro.

_ _Francis, votre pantalon est tout sale.*_ _le respondió la de lentes sin hacerle mucho caso al pastel.

"Hablan como si tuvieran la boca con pegamento" susurró en inglés al hada llamada Suzette.

_ ¡Hey! ¿Quién egues tu?_ preguntó la niña más alta (a la que Arthur también encontró más bonita)con un notable acento francés.

_ Soy Arthur y soy su vecino de patio_ respondió algo sobresaltado y sonrojado por ser descubierto.

_ Yo soy Francis y esta es mi hegmanita Monique, nos mudamos hoy_ respondió Francis como si le costara un poco hablar.

_ Mucho gusto_ agregó Monique.

_ ¿Quiegues jugag con nosotgos? Si quiegues te puedo enseñag a cocinag_ invitó alegremente mientras mostraba su creación de barro.

_ Ese juego es de niñas… y no puedes cocinar realmente con barro_ respondió Francis aún sonrojado.

_ ¡Seg Chef no es de niña! ¿Acaso no sabes que los grandes Chefs son siempgue hombgues?_ replicó la niña francesa algo ofendida.

_ _Pas toujours*__ agregó Monique, cosa que Arthur no entendió.

_ Está bien, iré, pero primero le preguntaré a mi mamá.

_ Te espegamos_ respondió extrañamente muy alegre Francis.

* * *

_*__**Monique, tu étais la princesse, et j'ai été le chef vous a donné d'essayer un gâteau au chocolat**__: _Monique, tú eras la princesa, y yo era el chef que le dio a probar un pastel de chocolate.

* **_Francis, votre pantalon est tout sale: _**Francis, tu pantalón está todo sucio.

*_**Pas toujours: **_No siempre.

* * *

Y? que tal? tomates? bombas molotov? continuo o soy un fracaso y meresco morir en la hoguera?

Sabían que Francis también es nombre de mujer?

Los diálogos en francés cortesía de google traductor, así que cualquier cosa... cúlpenlo a él.

Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

****Hola :D aquí va el segundo cap de esta historia que avanza a pasito de tortuga :3

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo cree la historia :D

**Advertencia:** Un poco OCC pero no lo pude evitar :(, un acento francés escrito un poco raro ...

* * *

**La Niña Francesa.**

En casa Liam le había fulminado con la mirada cuando pidió permiso a su madre para ir a jugar con los vecinos nuevos. La señora Kirkland no dudó un segundo en decirle que si, ya que rara vez salía con otros niños, lo mandó a lavarse la cara y le dio un sándwich y beso en la frente. "Se amable y no digas palabrotas" le dijo por último. El inglés había logrado ganarle a Antonio y se había salvado de las tareas del sábado ¿qué mejor?

La casa roja en la que ahora vivía Francis y Monique, y que a Arthur tanto le aterraba, era más grande de lo que pensaba, y ya no le aterraba tanto tampoco, porque él no era un cobarde o una nenita como decía Scott. Aún había cajas por el salón, pero los muebles y la mayoría de las cosas parecían en orden. Se veía incluso más ordenada que la de los Kirkland un día normal. La mesa de comedor y el conjunto de muebles era de un bonito color caoba, y los sillones de un color crema que, Arthur pensó, no durarían ni un día limpios en su casa.

Efectivamente la señora Bonnefoy (no Bonfuá como había dicho el descerebrado de Antonio) era hermosísima y las dos niñas se parecían mucho a ella. Fue muy amable, al llegar le ofreció galletas y se disculpó por el desorden, ni siquiera riñó a Francis por estar toda sucia, sólo le recordó que cuando acabara de jugar por favor se cambiara de ropa.

Continuaron jugando con barro mientras Monique recogía algunas flores, al comienzo al inglés le pareció algo aburrido, "un juego de niñas", pero finalmente se entretuvo muchísimo. Luego Francis le invitó a pasar y mientras se cambiaba, la mamá de las niñas les sirvió jugo a él y a Monique, e invitó a Arthur a almorzar. Arthur aseguró que a su madre no le importaría, de hecho, habría apostado que estaba contentísima de que saliera a jugar con alguien más que no fuera Percival el unicornio. Se sentaron a la mesa los cuatro Bonnefoy y el muchachito inglés, allí la madre de las niñas le contó a Arthur que su padre era británico por lo que ella había enseñado a sus hijos a hablar inglés pero que, especialmente a Monique, no le gustaba hablarlo. Ahora se encontraban en Inglaterra por el trabajo del señor Bonnefoy y no sabían cuanto tiempo se quedarían. Arthur por su parte muy sonrojado debido a la timidez, contó que tenía cuatro hermanos y que los Kirkland vivían allí desde antes de que William naciera.

Hubo momentos en los que el señor y la señora Bonnefoy hablaban en francés, pero Arthur no se sintió incómodo ya que conversó durante casi toda la comida con Francis, la rubia no paraba de hablar y al muchacho Kirkland cada vez le hacía más gracia su extraño acento. La comida estuvo deliciosa y Arthur deseó que su madre fuera tan buena cocinera como la madre de las francesas.

Al acabar de comer, Francis y Arthur se pusieron a jugar "ajedrez" sin respetar las reglas de juego y usando las piezas como muñequitos de guerra, por lo que Monique se aburrió y fue a ayudarle a su madre con los platos. Francis era las blancas, o el "ejército francés" y Arthur las negras, o la "corona británica". Fue ahí su primera discusión, ya que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

_ No es justo, se supone que mi ejército ha entrado a tu castillo.

_ Pego el rey fue más inteligente y sacó a todo el mundo del castillo_ reclamó Francis.

_ Eso lo acabas de inventar, además fue un ataque sorpresa.

_ ¡El rey ya sabía de la sogpgesa!

Entonces llegó Monique a encender la televisión, les dijo que por favor se callaran en amable francés y acabaron muy amigos otra vez viendo Looney Toones.

_ No me gusta Pepe Le Pew, es un pervertido_ dijo Arthur mientras en la TV se veía al zorrillo perseguir incansable a la gata negra.

_ A mí me gusta pogque es muy gomántico, y pogque es fgancés, además nunca se guinde, eso es algo muy difícil de haceg._ Discrepó Francis como haciéndose la interesante.

_ Es verdad_ le dio la razón Arthur como pocas veces durante la tarde.

_ _Je n'aime pas les dessins animés en anglais__ Agregó Monique, a lo que Arthur no entendió ni pío.

_ ¿Qué dijo?_ preguntó Arthur susurrándole al oído de la francesa más alta.

_ Que tú hueles muy feo igual que Pepe Le Pew_ le respondió Francis también al oído. El inglés se puso rojo cual semáforo pensando en el ridículo que había pasado toda la tarde oliendo mal (incluso intentó olerse) y miró con cara asustada a Francis. Quien se echó a reír como una hiena.

_ Estoy bgomeando Agthug _ le dijo riendo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del inglés._ Ha dicho que no le gustan las caguicatugas en inglés… ¡Y no hueles mal!

_ Idiota_ le respondió Arthur sintiéndose avergonzado. De haber sido un niño le mandaba un golpe.

Al marcharse, Francis le dijo que jugaran también al día siguiente si podía, que su madre haría un rico postre para él si volvía, a lo que Arthur muy alegre prometió regresar. La señora Bonnefoy le besó en la mejilla y lo despidió:

_ Fue un gusto Arthur, realmente me alegra que Francis haya hecho un amigo, por alguna razón siempre termina juntándose sólo con niñas_ El acento francés de la madre de Francis no era tan marcado como el de su esposo y sus hijos, y Arthur quedó preguntándose qué tenía de malo que una niña se juntara sólo con niñas, las niñas tan delicadas como Francis no deberían juntarse con niños pesados, como por ejemplo el par de idiotas de su escuela.

Al llegar a casa su madre lo inundó con preguntas, ¿Cómo son? ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Te han invitado a volver? Y un largo etc. La pobre señora Kirkland en realidad se preocupaba mucho ya que el menor de sus hijos casi nunca salía a jugar con otros niños y se la pasaba con amigos imaginarios. Incluso le había pedido a Scott que hablara con Arthur para ver que le pasaba, aquella vez Scott solo le dijo a su madre "Mamá creo que no necesita amigos… si no un psiquiátrico" y se gano un buen golpazo.

Al día siguiente después de almorzar volvió a juntarse con Francis y Monique (más con Francis que con Monique) y jugaron largo rato, pelearon también largo rato hasta que a Francis se le asomó una lagrimilla cuando Arthur le dijo que era igual a una rana horrible y con verrugas. Arthur nerviosísimo le pidió disculpas rápidamente, "tratar con niñas es más difícil delo que creí" pensó Arthur sonrojándose. Él sólo tenía hermanos y había jugado con algunas de sus primas en contadas ocasiones, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar a las niñas. Se culpó a sí mismo por ser tan poco delicado con Francis, y le prometió no volver a decirle esas cosas a cambio de que no llorara. Francis dejó de llorar y entraron a la casa porque la mamá de Francis había preparado una tarta de fresas.

_Agthug cgueo que en poco tiempo entgagué a tu escuela_ le confesó Francis mientras comían.

_ ¿De verdad?_ le preguntó Arthur emocionado, de seguro se sentarían juntos durante clase y jugarían juntos también en el descanso. Entonces la madre de Francis les enviaría pasteles, y Antonio y Gilbert estarían tan celosos que se morirían de la rabia y sus cuerpos explotarían de puros celos en medio de la escuela.

_ Oui, seguemos compañegos y podguemos jugag todos los días_ sonrió Francis, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara brindándole una tímida y sincera sonrisa a Francis al imaginar que estarían juntos siempre.

Al llegar a casa por la tarde Arthur seguía tan alegre que se evitó la pelea con Liam y Lorcan por la TV, y olvidó por completo su plan de hacer que Scott se orinara en la cama. Aquella noche soñó con la cálida risa de Francis, con sus rizos dorados y sus ojos azules. En su sueño ambos jugaban en un prado verde y Francis llevaba un vestido celeste con encaje que hacia juego con sus orbes color cielo, se tomaban de la mano y corrían a comer los pasteles que la señora Bonnefoy había preparado para ellos. Monique era una oruga que caminaba lentamente sobre unos de los rizos dorados de la francesa y Scott era un gordo perro que los miraba con cara somnolienta desde bajo de la mesa.

_ ¡Agthug!_ reía Francis.

_ ¡Agthug!_ llamaba Francis mientras se alejaba.

_ ¡Arthur!_ decía su madre mientras lo movía._ Vas a llegar tarde_

Al despertar aquella mañana supo que algo había cambiado en él. Que como dijimos anteriormente algo había cambiado en la casa de los Kirkland, se respiraba un aire distinto y no era la pestilencia de la habitación de los gemelos, ni los calcetines rancios bajo la cama de Scott, era algo en el corazón del más pequeño de la familia y ese algo tenía rizos dorados, ojos azul cielo y acento francés. Ese algo era Francis Bonnefoy. Es que simplemente Arthur nunca había estado tan cautivado por alguien, incluso el hada Suzette había notado algo raro desde el primer encuentro y Percival el unicornio había insistido en el cambio de Arthur. Es que su estomago se llenaba de saltamontes con ataque de histeria cuando la veía… y había sido así desde el primer momento, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta aquella mañana.

El chico de las grandes cejas alcanzó a llegar a tiempo nuevamente para sentarse junto a Kiku el chico japonés; ya podía Feliciano sentarse con su hermano. Tuvo una mañana feliz imaginado como sería que Francis fuera a la escuela con él, la iría a buscar a casa y luego caminarían juntos, por algo eran vecinos. Incluso Kiku le preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz, a lo que Arthur se sonrojó a más no poder y dijo que estaba igual que siempre. Su buen humor le duró hasta casi la horade almuerzo, cuando se encontró con Gilbert y Antonio cerca de los casilleros.

_ ¡Arthur! Kesesesese_ lo llamó con esa voz insoportablemente chillona_ ¿Cómo estás?_ Arthur se giró en ese momento y Gilbert fingió asustarse y poner cara de pánico

_ ¡GYAA!_ gritó_ ¡TUS CEJAS ESTÁN CUBRIENDO TODA TU CARA! ¡RESISTE, RESISTE!_ Gritó tomando a Kirkland por los hombros_ ¡Ah, verdad que son así todo el tiempo! Kesesesese_ le dijo riendo casi escupiéndole la cara, mientras el imbécil de Antonio le celebraba la broma a su amigo.

__ _¡Cállate estúpido egocéntrico! Ve a besar a tu pollo_ __le gritó apartándolo mientras el otro continuaba riéndose.

_ ¡No te metas con el genial Gilbird!_ le respondió refiriéndose a su pollo mascota mientras Arthur se marchaba.

Lo siguiente que le arruinó la tarde fue aún peor, que digo, MUCHO PEOR para el pequeño Arthur, tanto que tal vez su pequeño e inexperto corazón no lo resistiría. ¿Sabéis vosotros mis queridos lectores qué es lo peor que puede sentir un corazón enamorado? Oh sí, yo sé que lo sabéis. Aunque nunca hayas estado enamorado igual lo sabrías porque se ve mucho en las telenovelas y en los libros, el sentimiento causante diariamente de terribles crímenes pasionales, que arruina parejas preciosas y pudre hasta el más hermoso romance… los "CELOS".

Al llegar Arthur a casa decidió ir a ver a Francis, bajo la felicidad desbordante de la señora Kirkland, de que su pequeño retoño haya hecho un amigo. Francis se encontraba en el patio delantero de la casa sacando unas flores, llevaba un sweater de un claro color celeste y unos pantalones blancos, el sol se reflejaba espléndido en sus bucles dorados y para aumentar su perfección, una flor violeta recogía su cabello a un costado… "Oh, simplemente perfecta" pensó Arthur con un sonrojo hasta las orejas, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera años después, cuando fuera un hombre maduro. Pero lo que vio a continuación lo hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero no de vergüenza ni de amor, si no de rabia. Allí al otro lado de la calle contemplando a la bella Francis, sonrojado al igual que Arthur y con cara de bobo estaba el imbécil de Antonio, adorándola con los ojos, babeando su hermosura, tanto que a Arthur le temblaron los puños de ira.

* * *

Creo que no es necesario aclarar nada del idioma ¿verdad?

¿Que tal estuvo? Tomatazos, piedrazos, insultos... ?

Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí :'D me ponen muy contenta.

Pondré otras parejas en el fic, hasta ahora el Spamano va fijo (mi OTP) pero si a alguien se le ocurre otra, bienvenida sea :D ¿sugerencias?

Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :D aquí va el tercer cap! wiii espero poder seguir tan constante subiendo los caps.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo cree la historia :D

**Advertencia:** Un poco OCC pero no lo pude evitar :(, un acento francés escrito un poco raro ...

* * *

**Celos**

Arthur se quedó contemplando la escena a unos metros de distancia, el chico moreno se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a su lado, con esa sonrisa corcheteada al rostro que Arthur detestaba. La chica se sorprendió pero le sonrió de vuelta, y al momento siguiente apareció la que al parecer era la madre de Antonio, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes igual que su hijo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras que el niño inglés no alcanzó a oír, y Francis los invitó a pasar a la casa. Justo antes de entrar Antonio se percató de la presencia del inglés y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Arthur se quedó allí inmóvil, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta y encarar a Antonio que seguramente lo dejaría en ridículo enfrente de Francis… ¿Y si Francis prefería a Antonio? Pues entonces no habría valido la pena su esfuerzo, ya que ella sería igual de tonta que todos los niños de su clase y del barrio, que se dejaban convencer enseguida por la boba sonrisa del moreno ¿Qué tenía él de bueno si era más tonto que una puerta? … Si no la quería tanto como Arthur lo hacía. Fue allí cuando al pequeño Arthur le entraron ganas de llorar. Y se sintió más solo que nunca.

Aprovechó que tenía permiso de su madre y corrió al bosquecillo que quedaba no lejos del barrio, acercándose al sector rural de la ciudad. Donde iba cada vez que necesitaba consuelo.

_ ¡Percival!_ llamó al unicornio con la voz algo quebrada.

El unicornio llegó galopando en seguida al escuchar el llamado del niño, quien a su vez se acercó a abrazarlo y mientras la blanca criatura se echaba en el suelo, Arthur se apoyaba en su lomo y con los ojos cristalinos comenzaba a sollozar.

_ ¡Maldito Antonio! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!_ decía con rabia_ Es que no sólo siempre tiene que escupirme en la cara lo… lo solo que estoy, si no que ahora va y… y me quita a Francis… no es que Francis sea mía pero… pero_ se sonrojó a continuación_ pero Percival, hubieses visto cómo me miró el imbécil.

Lo cierto es que Percival sabía perfectamente que se hilaba allí. No era para nada la primera vez que el pequeño acudía a él llorando a causa del moreno español. Cada vez que podía el ibérico le restregaba al pobre Arthur el hecho de que no tenía amigos, y de una u otra forma el mismo Antonio era el causante de que todos se alejaran del inglés, porque cada vez que podía no dudaba en humillarlo. El unicornio conocía muy bien el corazón de las personas, no por nada los de su especie eran conocidos como seres místicos, y Antonio tenía un drama doméstico que, a pesar de no excusar su conducta, la hacía entendible a ojos del animal.

_ ¿Es que acaso nunca… nunca conseguiré…?_ dudó un segundo._ No, no los necesito. No necesito a nadie si los tengo a ustedes, ni a Francis, ni a papá, ni a los bastardos de mis hermanos._ Sollozó_ Porque ustedes siempre estarán aquí conmigo ¿verdad?

Las hadas llegaron entonces a su encuentro a tiempo que Arthur aún lloraba. Hicieron una corona de flores y la pusieron en su cabeza, mientras le cantaban una nana de otro mundo y el pequeño comenzó a dormitar sobre el tibio lomo de su fiel amigo. En medio del frío bosquecillo. Pero no estaba solo como era costumbre en Arthur Kirkland, estaba con sus amigos, que aunque para el resto eran imaginarios, para él eran lo único real en el mundo.

Es que Arthur sin duda era un niño especial, Percival lo sabía, las hadas lo sabían, Scott lo sabía. El unicornio aún recordaba la última ocasión en que su adorado niño había llegado con los ojos inundados y el cuerpo todo magullado.

__ ¡Déjame tranquilo imbécil!_ había gritado Arthur empujando al ibérico_

__ Artie que sensible eres, si son sólo bromas_ le respondió riéndose._

__ Para ti son bromas pero me tienes harto ¿Tienes problemas mentales acaso, que te desquitas con el resto?_ agregó empujándolo nuevamente, a lo que el moreno respondió con un empujón aún más fuerte que hizo a Arthur caer al suelo._

__ ¡Cállate! El único autista aquí eres tú._ Antonio y Gilbert solían utilizar ese término para referirse a Arthur cada vez más a menudo._

__ Al menos tengo papá y una casa, y no me dejaron botado como a ti ¡Pobretón!_ le gritó el inglés desde el suelo al borde del llanto._

__ ¡Cállate hijo de puta!_ Ladró Antonio lanzándose sobre él para golpearle en la cara, a lo que Arthur respondió con un rodillazo en el estómago._ ¡Tu vieja es una puta! Por eso tienes tantos hermanos_ golpeó a Arthur de vuelta_ Un día iré y me acostaré con ella en frente tuyo para que veas que es una puta caliente_ Agregó el moreno. Dicho esto Arthur le golpeó la cara con toda su fuerza. Mientras que un grupo de niños los rodeaba gritando "Pelea, pelea"._

__ ¡Toño, sácale la mierda! Kesesese_ gritaba Gilbert desde un lugar que Arthur no pudo diferenciar porque la cabeza le daba vueltas. Entonces Feliciano asustado corrió donde una profesora a acusar lo que ocurría… El que acabó mas maltratado fue Arthur aquella vez y la mayoría de las veces._

Luego de eso el pequeño inglés dijo a su madre que se había caído jugando. Pero las madres saben cuando sus hijos mienten, aunque Arthur creyera que no había sospechado nada. Y ahí habían estado las hadas y Percival… siempre ahí, a su lado para consolarlo. Como cuando Scott luego de una pelea le dijo: "¡Eres insoportable! Con razón no tienes amigos", fue justamente esa vez cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía contar con su hermano, que hasta el momento siempre había sido su ejemplo.

Pero aquella tarde, más que rabia con Antonio, el pequeño Arthur tenía una profunda tristeza ¿Es que acaso siempre iba a estar tan solo? Sollozó como nunca hacía enfrente de humanos, no tanto por Francis o por el español, si no por él mismo, por rendirse tan fácil, por no haber golpeado con más fuerza, por no haber insultado más duro. Lloró por su padre que lo comparaba siempre con William, lloró porque siempre quiso que Scott jugara con él y dejara de ignorarlo, lloró porque en el fondo hubiese deseado ser amigo de Antonio y Gilbert… y jugar fútbol con ellos como tantas veces los había visto hacer.

Al despertar le dolía la garganta, y era más tarde de lo que esperaba, las hadas se habían marchado dejándole la corona de flores y Percival lo miraba con sus ojos mansos color café.

_Muchas gracias por aguantarme_ rió Arthur_ ahora debo irme, vendré pronto y te traeré avena y zanahorias_ le acarició la cabeza._ Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, aunque Suzette se enfade por eso.

Cuando llegó su madre le preguntó como lo había pasado y el muchacho le mintió diciéndole que muy bien, que había jugado toda la tarde y que estaba muy contento. Luego se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con William y se tendió sobre su cama, tomó uno de los libros de cuentos que siempre dejaba en el velador y se puso a leer uno sobre una chica que tenía largo cabello, y que un príncipe iba a rescatarla de las garras de la bruja malvada. Arthur no pudo evitar imaginarse a él como el gallardo príncipe, con una armadura reluciente y una capa rojo sangre. Y la dulce princesa por supuesto era francesa, con ojos celestes color cielo y delicados bucles dorados. Se durmió antes de llegar al final.

Desde la puerta la señora Kirkland lo observaba preocupada y susurraba a Scott "No sé si estará bien que lea tantos cuentos, es como si viviera en un mundo de fantasía." Mientras su pelirrojo hijo mayor se encogía de hombros y masticaba un chocolate. Acto siguiente su madre lo regañó porque ya llegaría la hora de la cena.

Al día siguiente, Arthur sintió que ya había superado la situación y se avergonzó de sí mismo por haberse comportado como una niñita. Jamás aceptaría que le gustaba Francis y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, si seguían siendo amigos bien, y si no, bien también. No era posible que un niño llorara por cosas así, además Percival había quedado muy preocupado y el inglesito no deseaba que se agitara más de la cuenta, especialmente porque había cazadores tras su cuerno.

La jornada transcurrió con normalidad, ni Antonio ni Gilbert le dirigieron la palabra y la profesora de inglés lo felicitó por su excelente léxico (como no tenerlo si se la pasaba todo el día leyendo). Ya en la tarde jugó con William y miró como su madre preparaba la cena. Fue un día bueno, al menos comparado con otros que había tenido.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cerca del jardín trasero, dos días bastaron para que cierta persona francesa se armara de valor para reclamar la debida atención que merecía su persona por parte del inglés.

Al llegar el de ojos verdes a casa aquella tarde después de la escuela, su madre había preparado "sticky toffee" el postre favorito del niño, un jugozo bizcocho de dátiles bañado en abundante salsa toffee. Ni Scott ni William se encontraban en casa, así que planeaba comerse la porción del pelirrojo cuando su mamá no estuviera viendo. Estaba aún comiéndose el suyo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

_Buenos días, usted debe seg la señoga Kigkland, yo soy Fgancis, mucho gusto_ Dijo el que a la señora Kirkland le pareció el niño mas adorable del mundo_ ¿Está Agthug?

_ Sí, sí. Pasa por favor_ Respondió la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que el niñito de preciosos rizos dorados pasara al salón. Recordó que Arthur había mencionado que los vecinos eran franceses, y se sintió contentísima de que por fin alguien fuera a ver a su hijo menor a casa.

_ Arthur, tienes visita_ llamó la inglesa sonriendo y un extrañado Arthur se asomó desde la cocina aún con manchas café en la boca.

_ ¡Agthug! _ exclamó alegre Francis y fue a abrazarlo, acto al que el muchachito respondió con un fuerte sonrojo y deshizo rápidamente el contacto y luego se limpió la boca con la manga de su camiseta. Su madre lo miró con esa cara que ponen las madres cuando esperan que uno haga algo y Arthur dudando tímidamente invitó a Francis a comerse el trozo de "sticky toffee" de Scott. Tal vez no era tan bueno como los postres de la señora Bonnefoy pero estaba delicioso.

_ Es la vecina_ susurró el niño a su progenitora mientras Francis entraba a la cocina con aire curioso. "Y yo que pensé que era niño" se dijo la madre a sí misma algo extrañada encogiendo los hombros.

Francis observaba todo detalladamente sin perderse ningún detalle, mientras Arthur la veía comer desde el asiento de enfrente. La cocina lucía cálida a los ojos de la francesa, las cortinas bordadas dejaban pasar la suave luz de día nublado iluminando los ojos verdes e impacientes del niño inglés. Se oía en el silencio de la tarde el tic tac del reloj, el lejano murmullo de la televisión y la entrecortada respiración del otro muchacho.

_ ¿Pog qué no me fuiste a veg?_ rompió el silencio la que a ojos de Arthur era una preciosa niña_ Dijiste que iguías.

_ Porque no me dio la gana, tu casa es muy aburrida_ respondió cortante olvidándose de que había que ser gentil con las niñas.

_ Pues te gueiste mucho el otgo día, no paguesías abuguido_ respondió con la cara que ponía cada vez que Arthur olvidaba "ser gentil" mientras apartaba el plato vacío.

_Pues estaba fingiendo porque me dabas pena, pero ahora que ya tienes otro amigo no tengo porq…

_ ¡Así que sí fuiste!_ exclamó emocionándose_ Ega un niño muy simpático, pego yo aún queguía que fuegas tú.

_ ¿En… en serio?_ se sorprendió un poco, a lo que Francis respondió con una sonrisa que Arthur no supo describir.

_ Quiego veg tu habitación_ dijo por último la niña saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, sin ninguna vergüenza como siempre.

Arthur aún con el ceño fruncido no se negó a la petición ya que estaba más contento de lo que podía aparentar. Hizo pasar a Francis a la habitación que compartía con William ignorando de lleno a los gemelos que veían televisión en la sala. La rubia comenzó a trajinar todo a su paso y a contarle cosas a cerca de Francia, de Monique, de los amigos que había dejado y también de cosas que Arthur no entendió, ya que a pesar de que no paraba de hablar su inglés dejaba mucho que desear, y a veces se enredaba y olvidaba palabras, hecho que resaltaba soltando una sonora carcajada que siempre hacía estremecer a Arthur y se asemejaba a una campana.

_ ¡Oh Agthug tienes tantos cuentos! Léeme uno pog favog_ prorrumpió sentándose en el suelo junto a Arthur.

_ Léelo tú_ respondió en niño algo indiferente (o fingiendo indiferencia) ya que hace bastante que no le estaba prestando atención distrayéndose en sus figuritas de caballeros.

_ Pog favog, es que yo no puedo leeg bien en inglés_ rogó haciendo pucheros, halando la camiseta del inglesito. Quien a su vez se sonrojó muchísimo y apartó de inmediato a Francis.

_E… está bien, pero sólo porque no puedes hacerlo… y no podrías apreciar su… eso._ respondió frunciendo el ceño. A continuación tomo "La sirenita" y comenzó a leer.

_ ¿Qué es tgitón?_ interrumpió el receptor cuando el otro apenas llevaba un par de líneas leídas.

_Un sireno… _ se sonrojó por lo tonto que sonaba_ ¡Aish! Una sirena pero hombre.

Continuó su labor mientras Francis escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca del de ojos verdes, y más a menudo de lo que el lector hubiese deseado preguntaba que significaba tal o cual cosa.

_ ¡Oh no! ¿Pego pog qué él no la ama? Si ella se fogzujó tanto pog él_ reclamó Francis en tanto Arthur perdía la paciencia.

_ ¿¡Es que acaso nunca has leído "la Sirenita"!?_le respondió casi gritando_ Además se dice "esforzó" no "forzujó".

_ Non… Había visto la película, pego ahí él si la amaba… no a esa otga mujeg_ continuó quejándose.

_ La película es tonta, no es igual que el cuento. A veces las cosas no son como la gente quiere_ respondió seco y continuó leyendo.

Al acabar, Francis estaba al borde del llanto, la sirenita había preferido la felicidad de su amado a su propia felicidad ¿hacía eso la gente en la vida real? "Eso es vegdadego amog" se consoló hipando, con un molesto Arthur diciéndole que nunca más le leería nada.

_Ella era una tonta, debería haberle demostrado que lo quería y no quedarse sin hacer nada_ sentenció el menor de los Kirkland a modo de consuelo.

_ Pego ella pgefiguió que él fuega feliz… eso demuestga que lo amaba de vegdad.

_Tonterías.

_ ¿Tú no lo haguías?

_ No, es una estupidez.

Hubo otro silencio en el que Francis hojeó otros cuentos observando las ilustraciones mientras Arthur miraba hacia cualquier lado. Dos hadas se reían de la cara de pequeño inglés, escondidas tras un estante en la habitación.

_ ¿Cguees que las siguenas "epistan" en la vida gueal?_ rompió el silencio como siempre la extranjera.

_ Por supuesto que existen, aunque la gente no lo crea porque no se ven todos los días. _ respondió mucho más seguro de lo que los ojos azules esperaban.

_ ¿Y las hadas?_ siguió mientras las dos criaturas en la repisa pusieron más atención en la conversación._ Mi maman dice que sólo se muestgan a las pegsonas que cgueen en ellas. Aunque Monique dice "pog supuesto que las hadas no…"

_ ¡Claro que existen! ¡Nunca digas lo contrario!

_ ¿Pog qué?

_ Porque si lo dices, en algún lugar un hada moriría…

Esta declaración dejó pasmado a Francis hasta tal punto que jamás en su vida pudo articular esa frase.

_ ¿Has… has visto alguna…?

En la habitación un silencio sepulcral más allá de este mundo se instaló mientras los dos niños se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Las hadas desde su escondite se estremecieron, los árboles afuera dejaron de crecer por un segundo, hasta Percival desde el bosquecillo echó las orejas hacia adelante.

_ Eso no te interesa._ sentenció finalmente Arthur tras un cruel dilema interno de si Francis era en realidad una persona confiable. Había mencionado su "amistad mágica" a otras personas recibiendo siempre una burla como respuesta ¿Por qué Francis sería diferente?

_ Si me integuesa.

_ ¡Pero no es tu asunto!

_ Eso es un sí.

_Piensa lo que quieras.

Hubo un silencio nuevamente, el francés se removió en su puesto y se inclinó hacia el otro como para susurrarle al oído.

_ Yo cgueo en las hadas, pego es un secgeto.

* * *

D: quizás me pasé con lo del bullying (o como se escriba) cuéntenme sus impresiones :C ... Toñito igual tiene sus dramas que se verán mas adelante *-* ... realmente no sé si cambiar el rating o el género... ahí veré.

¿Qué tal va? D: insultos? amenazas de bomba? amour 3? xD

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y todo lo demas... me hacen feliz! *-*

Un review o a Arthur lo golpean ._.


End file.
